1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an all-fiber color laser and a light-illuminating method thereof, and more particularly to an all-fiber color laser and a light-illuminating method thereof wherein a grating assembly of an optic fiber thereof is deformed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recently, the quality of the light source is promoted. Due to high coherence and color saturation, the laser applied to the biological engineering measurement could provide high resolution, and the laser also provides a high-color display. Thus, in the application of the measurement and display, a laser is the best choice for a light source. However, for conventional lasers and light illuminating methods thereof, gain mediums only generate one light source with one wavelength. Thus, for measurement and display devices requiring varied laser wavelengths, a plurality of laser beams must be provided. Thus, costs for measurement and display devices with varied laser wavelengths are high and yields thereof are low. Additionally, because different colored lights have different light loss periods, chromatism occurs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional laser color display. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a drawing from U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,183 “COLOR LASER DISPLAY EMPLOYING EXCITATION SOLID LASER UNIT, FIBER LASER UNIT, OR SEMI CONDUCTOR LASER UNIT”. A laser color display 10 uses a solid laser, an optic fiber laser and a semiconductor to generate red, green and blue laser lights. Various optical elements 11 generate three lights with different light ratios. The three lights are combined on the same optical axis to mix color. However, the laser color display 10 has many optical elements and a complex structure, thus, mixing of colors is difficult. In addition, the volume of the laser color display 10 is large. Additionally, because different colored lights have different light loss periods, chromatism occurs.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of another conventional laser color display. Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a drawing from U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,618 “WHITE LIGHT-EMITTING DEVICE USING FLUORESCENT FIBER”. A laser illuminating device 20 includes a blue laser 21 and a fluorescent fiber 22. The blue laser 21 is utilized as a pump light source to stimulates a gain medium of the fluorescent fiber 22 to transform some blue lights into red or green lights. The transformed red lights, the transformed green lights and the surplus blue lights are mixed to generating white light. However, the transformed red lights and the transformed green lights are not laser beams, thus, coherence and the color saturation thereof decreases. In addition, the laser illuminating device 20 does not provide a color-choosing mechanism, thus, the red lights, the green lights and the blue lights must be generated simultaneously, resulting in low color mixing efficiency.